fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Cooper
Cooper is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He is the male worker in Papa's Pancakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Pepperoni Hates: Chipmunks Occupation: Pancakeria Chef Every morning, Cooper cooks up the fluffiest pancakes for all the townsfolk of Maple Mountain. Even though he was unexpectedly “hired” by Papa Louie, Cooper quickly fell in love with flipping flapjacks for a living. After work, Cooper and his cat, Cookie, head home to Tastyville. Cooper also brings home a stack of chocolate chip waffles for his kid brother, Greg. Appearance In the beginning of the games, Cooper wore a red and white shirt that said "Papa Louie" on it, with blue pants and grey shoes. Beginning with Papa's Taco Mia!, he wore a "Papa Louie" shirt with Papa Louie's picture, and his shoes change to white with red laces. Beginning with Papa's Wingeria, he wears not only his Pancakeria uniform, but also something on his back that holds Cookie. Trivia * His Pizzeria order has the shortest time to cook, not including the last customer of the day. * Chuck and Cooper are the only chefs to be absent from a game and then be chef in the following game. Cooper was absent in Freezeria and then became chef in Pancakeria. * It is implied that the reason he was absent in Freezeria is because he was looking for a new pet. * He is the only male customer to have a pet,and the 2nd customer who have a pet and brings them * On the 5th anniversary of Papa's Pizzeria, some early concepts were posted on the Flipline blog and on a rough pad a customer profile was drawn and it said Cooper is 23 years old. * He and Maggie are the only chefs who change from normal outfit to a worker's outfit permanently thus far, as Rita changes to a new version of her original outfit in Cupcakeria. * He and Greg are one of five pairs of characters that are known siblings. Some are Carlo Romano and Bruna Romano, etc. * You can buy his Taco Mia! shirt in Papa's Wingeria, Hot Doggeria, and Cupcakeria, which however has a slight change (the stars on the sleeves have been removed). * He is the first customer to appear in Papa's Pizzeria, therefore making him the first customer to appear in a Gameria. * He is the first customer to order a light-cooked sandwich in Papa's Cheeseria. * His Flipdeck background is the grill station for Pancakeria. * In Pancakeria, he has the same order as Prudence. * In Papa's Bakeria, his "Customer Clean-Up" brings back his original set of clothes (the Papa Louie shirt, blue pants, white shoes now with red stars). According to Tony, "we’ve been hearing a lot of fans discussing how they missed the original design of Cooper." http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7116 * He is one of the customers who got their old look back from older games in Bakeria (got his old look from Taco Mia! back). Category:Male Customers Category:C Customers Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debutants